


Worth the minimum wage

by tyongender



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Friends to Lovers, M/M, fluff? Kind of?, i really don't know how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongender/pseuds/tyongender
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol are coworkers at a grocery store. Jeonghan really enjoys flirting with Seungcheol.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 61





	Worth the minimum wage

“Here we go again.” Jeonghan sighed as he walked into his workplace, the cool air from the AC hitting his face as soon as the doors opened. He was feeling drowsy, it was 6:30 in the morning after all. Which in his opinion, was far too early.

He didn’t necessarily hate his job, he just wasn’t thrilled whenever he had to clock in. It was all barely worth it. Having to deal with angry customers, having long hours with little pay, and not even getting a discount on anything despite all the hard work he does. He only kept the job because he had some debts to pay off. 

One of his favorite parts though? His coworker, Choi Seungcheol. Or boss, if we want to be more specific. Choi Seungcheol was the bookkeeper. From lowest to highest there were the cashiers, supervisors, bookkeeper, assistant manager and store manager. 

The fact that Seungcheol wasn’t too high in the hierarchy compared to Jeonghan, who was a supervisor, made him easier to talk to. Besides, how could he resist someone so good looking and hard working? Not to mention there were often times where Jeonghan considered Seungcheol the only other reason he hadn’t quit this job.

Jeonghan headed to the cash office, trying not to drag his feet from how tired he was. Not only was the machine to punch-in near there, but Seungcheol was most likely in the office grabbing some tills. That is, if Seungcheol was the one working today. Jeonghan crossed his fingers, hoping he would be spending this shift with his most good-looking coworker.

Just like he had guessed, Seungcheol came out of the cash office, tills in hand. Jeonghan smiled, some of his drowsiness seemingly melting away.

“Hey Seungcheol, want some help with that?” Without even giving the other the time to respond, he grabs a few.

“Thank you, I could have done it myself though.” Jeonghan smiled, he was glad that he got a thanks from Seungcheol.

Although Seungcheol didn’t want to admit it, Jeonghan was pretty useful to have around. He was a quick learner when he first started working and is now the fastest cashier they have. On top of that, the customers and all his coworkers love him.

They walk to the cash registers, inserting the tills and making sure they all have what they need. Jeonghan made sure to slide in a few compliments while talking to Seungcheol. All these compliments resulted in either side glances with an eye roll, a small smile from Seungcheol or just a hum.

Despite all the constant flirting, Jeonghan had surprisingly never asked Seungcheol for his number. And Seungcheol found it far too embarrassing to ask Jeonghan for his, resulting in both of them only talking to each other at work or at the get-togethers people planned from time to time.

—

The day was going by normally. It was the same repetitive routine while serving customers.   
Jeonghan would chat with them, scan their items as quickly as he could, type in any PLU codes at an unbelievable speed, ask how they were paying and if they needed any bags. After doing this for around a year and a half you would think he’d get sick of it, but he manages because of Seungcheol.

Even just receiving a little wave from Seungcheol while Jeonghan is at his cash brings him joy. It gives him butterflies in his stomach, knowing that Seungcheol doesn’t find him annoying enough to completely ignore.

Today the store was as quiet as it could be. And it just so happens that the store being quiet was the perfect opportunity to flirt.

Jeonghan would constantly call Seungcheol through the work phones whenever he got bored, coming up with excuses to get Seungcheol to leave the office.

Seungcheol always fell for Jeonghan’s excuses. Even though he was fully aware Jeonghan could do most of these things on his own by now.

But it got to the point where he looked forward to Jeonghan asking him for spare change or to grab him some more stickers. For Seungcheol, it was a temporary break from all the work he had to do. Even if it was just 5 minutes with Jeonghan, it felt like a breath of fresh air.

Both of them were used to having each other around. Seungcheol is the one in charge of the schedules and deciding when the supervisors and cashiers work, meaning he makes sure to have Jeonghan work on the same days he does. After working for what seems to be an eternity together, they can’t imagine what it would be like if one of them decided to quit. 

—

The store was finally closed. Well, it had closed 10 minutes ago but Jeonghan had to take care of customers who decided that doing five hundred dollars worth of groceries only a few minutes before the store closes was a good idea. After finishing up with the last customer, Jeonghan looked around to see what everyone was doing.

Employees still had to stay past closing to put away overstock and to clean the cashes. Jeonghan used this time to socialize with everyone and fool around after getting all his work done as quickly as he could.

While Seungcheol was in the cash office, Jeonghan took this opportunity to go to the break room to grab his bubble tea. He headed to the back of the store in the ‘Employees only’ section then up the stairs as quickly as he could.

He had kept his drink in the fridge as a treat for when his shift was nearly over. He opened the door and grabbed his drink with a grin on his face, looking forward to finally getting to have his sweet beverage.

“Ahem.” Jeonghan slightly jumped, already knowing who that voice belonged to without even having to look. Seungcheol was standing there, arms crossed while looking at his coworker.

“Did you really think you could sneak up here to grab a drink? We have three carts full of items to put away before we all have to leave.” Seungcheol didn’t look impressed to say the least. Jeonghan put his drink down on the nearby table.

“C’mon, don’t be so uptight! I was just grabbing a little something. It just takes two minutes and I can drink it while putting items back on the selves.” His tone was far less serious compared to Seungcheol’s. After all, whenever things like this happen he always gets off the hook. It’s almost like the bookkeeper has a soft spot for him.

This time, Seungcheol didn’t look like he was in a forgiving mood. “You always do this, Jeonghan. You might be one of the fastest cashiers but you never take anything as seriously as you should. Drinks aren’t allowed outside of the break room for a reason. Not to mention all you do is flirt with your coworkers during closed hours.” Jeonghan slightly smirked when he heard that last sentence. 

“Don’t be silly, I don’t flirt with my coworkers. I only do that with you.” He grabbed Seungcheol by the belt and brought him closer.

“Besides, you flirt back sometimes, don’t you? It’d be pretty cruel if you did that without meaning it.” Seungcheol was left practically breathless at this point. Jeonghan knew he had him wrapped around his finger, causing a smirk to appear on his face.

What happened next was something Jeonghan quite frankly didn’t expect, despite his bold words.

Seungcheol kissed him. It was passionate and messy. As if he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

During this moment, Jeonghan was glad that there were no security cameras in the break room. He wrapped his arms around Seungcheol, allowing the other to feel him up.

Jeonghan knew that after this occurrence, similar events would probably happen regularly at work. Now he definitely wasn't gonna quit anytime soon, and he was ecstatic to finally have the man he had been yearning for.

**Author's Note:**

> this randomly popped into my head and i felt the need to write it. most of it was written at 3:30am but i've reread and edited it like 4 times before posting it (but it is slightly boring). despite that, i hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
